


Caring is Loving

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun seemed distressed even when he was asleep, and so Ohno decided to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring is Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riidaaisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riidaaisbest/gifts).



> Unbetaed. Also, what is plot?

Ohno didn’t really understand the movie he was watching, but he stayed silent throughout it.

The very reason of it was the gentle stroking of his hair; it was after dinner, and since both men has tomorrow off, they decided to just spend it leisurely by watching a movie in the living room. Ohno let Jun chose, nodding to every title Jun suggested, and then he quickly claimed Jun’s laps when the younger man was seated, resting his head on it and nuzzling his thighs like a cat. Jun simply laughed; soft voice carried over to Ohno’s ears like a masterpiece, and then came his hands; he really knew that Ohno’s weak point was on his head. In less than a minute, Ohno felt like purring with the way Jun was stroking his hair, running his fingers through it, tugging, patting. Throughout the boring movie with too many dialogues in languages Ohno didn’t even understand, Jun kept on doing that, and that was enough reason for him to stay despite the fact that the movie was boring as hell.

But then, the gentle stroking stopped; Ohno thought that it was because the movie was getting more exciting – though when he tried to focus on it, there was just _more dialogues_. He waited for a moment, hoping without words that Jun would continue, but the younger man didn’t. Groaning in distress, Ohno turned around to face Jun, but his protest was halted on the tip of his tongue.

Because Jun has fell asleep.

He studied the way Jun fell asleep, the way his cheek was squished by the hand that propped himself up, the way his mouth was slightly opened, the way his long bangs were covering one of his eyes – Ohno’s chest swell with so much love for this man, and he gently reached up, fingers stroking on his cheek lovingly. “Jun-kun.” He whispered.

The younger man didn’t reply, seemingly deep in sleep. He was probably tired; he did tell Ohno that he wanted to sleep all day tomorrow because he didn’t get enough rest these days, and judging with the furrowed eyebrows, it didn’t seem like much of a peaceful sleep either.

That was when Ohno got an idea.

Slowly, he moved Jun’s hand that was on his head aside. Then he turned his body around so he was resting on his stomach, face inches away from Jun’s crotch. Giggling to himself, Ohno leaned forward and used his teeth to pull Jun’s zipper down; looking up, he was almost disappointed that Jun wasn’t awake to watch this, because he was sure the younger man was going to flip if Ohno did this in front of him without being asked – Ohno was shy after all, and he usually refrained from doing such thing.

But for now, Jun was asleep anyway, and Ohno was free to do as he pleased.

Once the zipper was down, Ohno slipped his hand inside, and he pulled out Jun’s soft length from inside his boxer; again, he sneaked up a glance, and seeing that Jun was still sleeping soundly, he began stroking his length, slowly but sure moving his hand up and down. He saw Jun twitched and the furrowed eyebrows were neatly connected, but still, there was no sign of him waking up. Completely enjoying this moment, Ohno gave a slow, teasing lick across the head.

Another twitch.

He proceed to lap at the head, enjoying the little twitch that Jun keep on giving him, before then he finally put the entire length inside his mouth. For a moment, he was unmoving; his eyes flicked upwards to see whether Jun has awake or not, but seeing that Jun was still asleep – despite how uncomfortable he looked like – Ohno finally began to start running his tongue up and down, taking his sweet, sweet time almost as if he was enjoying a lollipop. Jun was finally squirming though; he let out a small groan and he started bucking his hips upward, unconsciously craving for pleasure that Ohno was more than willing to give. He started sucking harder, once in a while stopping to nip on the head while his other hand was stroking the base gently; he couldn’t lie that he was really getting into this too, especially with the way Jun’s body was reacting.

But then suddenly there was hand on his head, tugging on his hair so suddenly that it surprised him, and when he looked up, Jun’s eyes were wide open and it was burning with lust.

“Satoshi.” Jun said heatedly, his grip on his hair starting to hurt – in a good way. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Ohno hummed, knowing that the vibration was giving Jun pleasure with the way he let out a groan. A bit unwillingly, Ohno pulled away a bit, lips glistening with saliva as he said, “The movie is boring.” He flicked his head towards the still-ongoing movie. “And you were asleep with furrowed eyebrows, so I was thinking of helping you relax.”

“And that’s why you’re giving me a blowjob?” He asked incredulously.

“Yup.” Before Jun could say anything else, Ohno leaned forward and he took his entire length on his mouth again, sucking it eagerly, even more than before. At first, it seemed like Jun was holding himself back, but soon enough he found Jun nearly fucking his face, hips snapping up eagerly as he tugged on Ohno’s hair, making him groan around his length.

“Satoshi.” Jun gasped. “Satoshi, look at me.”

Ohno helplessly looked up, and shivers ran throughout his body at the sight of Jun coming undone; his mouth was slightly opened and his cheeks were red and his brown eyes were half-lidded as he stared down at Ohno. It made him rather proud to know that he was the one doing this – that he was the one making Jun tattering on the edge like this. “Satoshi, I’m going to come.” Jun warned him. “Fuck, I’m – I’m going to –“

Ohno hummed in approval, and he only sucked harder, telling Jun that he didn’t mind if he came in his mouth. Jun let out a short chuckle, which quickly turned into a strangled moan as he held Ohno’s head in place and released into his mouth. Ohno didn’t even hesitate to swallow it up, trying to gulp every single drop he could though it was nearly unavoidable for it to leak and started dribbling to his chin. Once Jun has stopped trembling, Ohno finally pulled away, and he made a face at the mess he made, blindly reaching to the tissue on the coffee table to clean his face. “That was disgusting, as usual.” He mumbled as he wiped his chin with it.

Jun, who has flopped back to the couch as if he was boneless, let out a groan at Ohno’s comment. “Do you really need to ruin the moment with your comment?” He grumbled. “I was about to thank you for what you did.”

“You’re welcome.” Ohno threw the tissue away carelessly, knowing that Jun was going to clean it up in the morning, and then he turned to give him a smile. “Feeling better?”

“Much better.” Jun sighed. Ohno chuckled as he leaned forward to give Jun a kiss, and despite the scrunching of his nose, Jun welcomed the kiss anyway. He meant it to be a sweet, short peck on the lips, but to his surprise Jun deepened it, tongue slyly slipping into his mouth and claiming it as his. Ohno moaned softly into the kiss, hands grabbing on the front of Jun’s t-shirt as the younger man started pushing him down to the couch. When he pulled away, Ohno was going to ask him on what he was doing, but all words flew outside the window when Jun stroke the bulge on his pants, making him let out a breathless gasp instead. “Jun –“

“I really appreciate what you’re doing to me just now.” Jun whispered to his ears as he ran his hands up and down, making him squirmed. “And I’m going to fuck you nice and slow throughout the night; I’m going to make you scream until you can’t talk tomorrow, as my way to thank you.”

Ohno felt like he could come just by those words. “Really?” He whispered.

“Oh, I’ll show you now.” Jun said as he took off his t-shirt and threw it carelessly to the floor. “I always keep my words.”

And Ohno knew that he would, because when Jun leaned down for another passionate kiss, Ohno knew that he was done for.


End file.
